(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the synthesis of aliphatic polyester-grafted polysaccharides prepared by in situ polymerization of a cyclic ester monomer in the presence of a polysaccharide and an organometallic catalyst initiator, wherein the ring-opening polymerization is conducted via bulk polymerization of the ester monomer, preferably in the absence of solvents. The present invention preferably relates to the synthesis of aliphatic polyester-grafted starch-like polysaccharides. The present invention further relates to novel compositions based on blends and composites of the aliphatic polyester-grafted polysaccharides with other thermoplastic polymers, and other additives commonly used in the plastics industry, in which there is good interfacial adhesion between the component phases. Durable and cost-effective materials are produced. The compositions are suitable for use in a number of applications including biodegradable moldings, sheets, films, or foam structures and are processed by any of the melt processing methods employed in the plastics industry.